sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Eggman Nega
Dr. Eggman Nega (ドクター・エッグマン・ネガ, Dokutā Egguman Nega), real name unknown, is a fictional character and antagonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Ken Sugimori. He is an evil mad human scientist and the alternate counterpart of Dr. Eggman from Sally's world, though he initially introduced himself as Dr. Eggman's descendant from approximately two hundred years into the future. A genius scientist whose skills are in no way inferior to Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega seeks nothing more than the destruction of the world. Believing as well that other previous Eggman's failures have ruined his reputation, Eggman Nega holds a deadly grudge against his counterpart. "Now, the world shall be my plaything! I shall bring about an age of fear and chaos! And it shall be glorious!" :—Dr. Eggman Nega. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Mike Pollock (English), Kotaro Nakamura (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Czech), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Mandarin Chinese) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Dr. Eggman Nega's design is similar to Dr. Eggman's albeit with some notable differences; such as a longer nose, a white mustache (suggesting he is at an elderly age), pointy blue sunglasses, and visor-styled goggles. The color of Eggman Nega's clothing is reversed compared to Eggman's; Eggman Nega wears an open black military-styled jacket with long coattails, a yellow stripe on the upper arms, and big yellow cuffs with two points. Underneath the jacket, Eggman Nega wears a red jumpsuit with a metallic-looking vertical silver stripe going up the middle and black and yellow stripey boots. Eggman Nega's outfit is completed with a short yellow cape (similar to that of Dr. Eggman's original design), which has two long triangles which rest over the front of his body. * Hair Color: White (mustache) * Skin Color: Beige * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: 40s-60s * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185 cm (6' 1") * Weight: 128 kg (282 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery File:Doctor_Eggman_Nega_Mario_Sonic_Rio.png|Eggman Nega in 3D version. Personality While Eggman Nega is eerily polite in both manners and speech yet cruel and calculating, he is just as ruthless and violent as Dr. Eggman himself; though he appears to be slightly more unstable, as he does not seem to care should the world perish if his plans to conquer it do not proceed as initially designed, although he is composed and calm when facing his enemies. Eggman Nega displays an obvious lust for power, a sadistic, unnerving sense of humor, and an extreme disregard for all life, characteristics that enabled him to collaborate several times in the past before Nega's own power lust and ambition to alter his world overcame the partnerships with Dr. Eggman. Eggman Nega appears to also be insane, maybe even more than Dr. Eggman himself, trying to destroy the whole world along with himself on numerous occasions without caring for his own welfare, as his main goal is utter and complete destruction of order and life. He has also been described as very sneaky, even disguising himself as Dr. Eggman. Ironically, his downside, however, is that he can sometimes lose track of important details while making unnecessary speeches much like his counterpart Dr. Eggman. Alongside his villainous behavior, Eggman Nega is arrogant and sees himself above the others with his intelligence and cunning mind, and literally hates failures. He even doesn't consider his actions being wrong and always blames either Sonic and his friends or even his own ancestor for creating the bad reputation of the Robotniks. To this end, he will get rid of any obstacle that distorts his evil reputation, including those he has inherited from his family. Relationships Friends and Allies * Metal Sonic 3.0 (creation) * Time Eater * Team Plasma ** Seven Sages Family * Dr. Eggman (counterpart) Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Jack Robotnik * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth Rivals Enemies * Resistance ** Thomas Jones ** Misty ** Brock Harrison ** Sabrina ** Whitney ** Roark ** Fantina ** Cilan ** Iris ** Elite Four * Ash Ketchum * Hilbert Black * Bianca * Christopher Thorndyke * Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat ** Marine the Raccoon ** Silver the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) * Espio the Chameleon * Team Sonic ** Knuckles the Echidna ** Tails the Fox ** Sonic the Hedgehog * Metal Sonic * Team Dark ** Rouge the Bat ** Shadow the Hedgehog Abilities and Powers Like his counterpart, Eggman Nega is an exceptional genius, having orchestrated numerous plots and schemes which usually only fail due to his own insanity and overconfidence. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the armies of robots and other mechanical inventions he has created. Eggman Nega is also an incredibly skilled pilot that can match his counterpart Dr. Eggman in piloting skills. He is also rather sneaky and cunning, as he has disguised himself as Dr. Eggman twice. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill * Genius level intellect * Brilliant expert mechanic and inventor * Advanced piloting skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Generations Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Dr. Eggman Nega Sonic News Network * Dr. Eggman Nega Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * … Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dimensional Characters Category:Inventors